


Ever After After All

by Engie_Ivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Regulus Black, Crown Prince Regulus Black, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lord James Potter, M/M, Nobleman Remus Lupin, Prince Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Servant Padfoot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engie_Ivy/pseuds/Engie_Ivy
Summary: Young lord James Potter has finally won over the love of his life, the lovely miss Lily. Of course, according to lord James, their wedding requires no less than a week filled with celebrations. Remus Lupin will of course attend, as lord James’ closest friend, despite being only the son of a minor nobleman struggling to uphold his estate.What Remus should do, is try to meet and get to know a wealthy woman, so he might one day secure a good marriage and has a chance help his father pay his debts, so they won't lose their estate and land to the cruel mister Fenrir Greyback.What Remus shouldn't do, is let himself get swept away in some whirlwind romance with the Potters' new servant, a kind and clever young man, who's too beautiful for his own good.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: R/S Romance Fest





	Ever After After All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the text prompt:  
> “Then maybe we should enjoy our happy-for-now.” - Emily Henry

Remus Lupin gets out of his carriage on the large courtyard of the Potter estate, which is already bustling with people. Noblemen and noblewomen, servants bringing their luggage to their chambers, stable boys leading the carriages away. It amazes Remus that the Potter estate can house so many people, but the Potters are one of the richest families of the nobility, and their estate and its outbuildings are immense. Though the Potters are a relatively old family, they weren’t always one of the richest. Lord James’ father and grandfather, sir Fleamont and sir Henry, were gifted tradesmen, who quadrupled the family’s gold. Many of the other ancient families saw a family with newly acquainted fortune, instead of fortune passed on from generation to generation, as inferior, the most prominent of these families being the royal House of Black.

Some of the noblemen and noblewomen glance in Remus’ direction, but taking in his old carriage and worn clothes, they look away again. He’s no one important, just minor nobility with hardly enough money to uphold his estate. After Remus has been shown to his chambers, he walks around the estate for a while, but quickly starts feeling overwhelmed by the people everywhere. He knows the Potters have a small, secluded garden at the side of the estate that lady Euphemia doesn’t mind Remus using.

As he enters the garden, however, there’s already a young woman there.

“Oh, excuse me. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

She smiles a bright smile at him. He notices that she’s remarkably pretty. Thick, dark red hair hangs over her pale shoulders and she has a blinding smile, but most captivating are her eyes, with their almond shape and emerald green colour.

“Not at all!” She says kindly. “I take it you were looking to get away from the crowd as well? Not exactly proper behaviour when you’re supposed to be welcoming the guests,” she adds with a guilty chuckle.

Remus blinks. Then he says “You’re the lady Evans!”

“Please,” she says. “I insist you call me Lily, and I’m not a lady just yet.”

“Of course, miss Lily.”

“Oh!” She exclaims. “You must be mister Remus Lupin!” Her smile becomes, if possible, even brighter, and she grabs his hand. “Lord James speaks so very fondly of you!”

Remus laughs. “How ever fondly he has spoken of me, I can assure you he speaks much fonder of you!”

A light blush colours miss Lily’s cheeks. “It’s so very sweet of lord James that he would host a whole week of celebrations for our wedding, but it’s all just a bit much for me.”

Remus chuckles. “I believe that describes lord James perfectly: very sweet, but a bit much.”

Miss Lily chuckles as well. “It really does, doesn’t it?”

“Love, are you here? Your mother is asking for you, and your sister is still complaining about- Oh!”

James stops talking as he rounds the corner. His face breaks out into a huge grin. “Remus!” He runs forward to wrap his friend in a hug. “I hadn’t heard you arrived! I’ve been looking forward to having you here. It’s been much too long!”

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” miss Lily says, while kissing James on the cheek. “My mother will not be pleased if I leave her to deal with my sister alone.”

“What do you think?” James asks as they watch miss Lily walk away.

“Oh, James. She’s perfect!”

James smiles a blissful smile. “She has made me the happiest man in the world!”

Remus smiles at him. “I know no one more deserving of it than you!”

“And you know what they say, a wedding leads to a wedding,” James says, nudging Remus.

“I’m planning on keeping my eyes open.” Remus says it as casual as possible, but James’ face breaks out into a huge grin.

“Really? Remus Lupin? Showing an interest in something else than his books and studies?”

“Well, everyone wants to settle down at some point.” Remus tries to keep his face neutral.

He feels bad about not telling James the full truth, but he’s too ashamed of his real motives.

His father has large debts, and if they don’t find a way to pay those debts soon, they might lose their estate and their lands to the creditor, mister Fenrir Greyback. Their estate is only small and their lands include only one village, but Remus has known the villagers and farmers on the land his whole life. The teacher miss Minerva, who taught him how to read and write, the woodworker old mister Ollivander, who used to make him toys for his birthday, the baker’s wife madam Rosmerta, who always secretly passed him a cookie. Mister Fenrir is known to be a cruel landlord, who demands unreasonably high taxes and implements heavy punishments for those who can’t pay. Remus can’t let his home fall into his hands.

One way to get their debts paid, is for Remus to marry a rich woman, to put it bluntly. Remus feels disgusted with himself that he would seek out a woman to marry based on her fortune, but what choice does he have? People are depending on him.

Moreover, his mother’s health is declining, and his father is already struggling to pay her medical bills. It won’t do her health any good if they’re forced to leave their estate and move to some small, draughty cottage.

Remus can’t think of another way, and even this way has a small chance of succeeding. Not many wealthy women are looking to bind themselves to a minor nobleman with scanty possessions who brings debts instead of fortune, and Remus doesn’t possess James’ good nature, charm or humour either. The only thing he has to offer is his connection to the Potter family. Remus and James are close childhood friends. They met when they were kids, and for some reason Remus doesn’t understand, James had taken a liking to him. Lady Euphemia and sir Fleamont now regard Remus as a second son. With the Potter’s influence and economic importance, most families would very much like to be closely connected to them.

Except for those families with close ties to the royal family, the House of Black. Not only does Queen Walburga looks down on the Potter family because they’ve made their fortune with something as vulgar as trade, the Potters believe that those who have the intelligence and the capabilities can hold high positions regardless of their descend, while the Blacks see high positions and important functions as something solely for the nobility. People are born in a certain place in life, and should stay in their place. Another point of conflict is the war. The neighbouring kingdom is ruled by Queen Walburga’s brother, King Alphard. Brother and sister had a fall out, and the kingdoms have been at war ever since. What Remus thinks can only be described as a sibling rivalry gone out of hand, has cost both kingdoms money, resources, lands and, worst of all, lives.

As much as the Potter family disagrees with the royal family, the House of Black is very powerful with strong support, and even the Potter family cannot defy them too much. Also the other way around, the royal family cannot afford to openly attack the Potter family. Lady Euphemia is social and warm-hearted, and she’s known for hosting sublime parties. Sir Fleamont is intelligent and generous, and always willing to help and advise. They’re loved throughout society, and attacking them may cost Queen Walburga more than it will gain her. They’ve reached a sort of mutual tolerance, where the Potter family shows the royal family just enough respect that Queen Walburga doesn’t feel forced to take action.

At the opening celebration, Remus is trying hard to be social. He joins the group of miss Marlene and miss Mary to make conversation. He quickly learns that the young woman with the narrow face and mouse brown hair is miss Petunia, miss Lily’s sister, although she has none of her sister’s radiating beauty. The young man next to her, with a large, crooked nose and greasy black hair, is mister Severus Snape. James has mentioned him in his letters. He’s a family friend of the Evans family. He lives in a neighbouring estate and grew up with miss Lily and miss Petunia. When he became of age, he had decided that he wanted to marry miss Lily, and had apparently thought that having been her friend for those years gave him a claim to her. He had been extremely affronted when he found out miss Lily had no romantic interest in him, and her father was absolutely not planning on giving him his daughter’s hand. Mister Severus still feels entitled to Lily’s hand in marriage even now, and will not stop speaking ill of James. James told Remus that he had to invite mister Severus to the wedding celebrations, as he’s a family friend of the Evans family, and he couldn’t risk affronting his future in-laws, but Remus knows that James wants the satisfaction of mister Severus sitting there and being forced to watch as he and Lily exchanged their promises of love. When mister Severus gives Remus’ worn clothes a disapproving look and then looks away again without so much as a greeting, Remus decides that he definitely does not like this man.

Miss Petunia is currently complaining, which Remus reckons she does a lot, about the rude behaviour of the Potter’s new servant. Apparently, a fellow named mister Vernon had been yelling at the man about how unfair it is that he has to share his chambers instead of being given private ones. The servant had thanked him for his concern, and had said that it would indeed be very unfair to the poor soul that would be forced to share a room with him. It was outrageous, unheard of even, for a servant to make a snarky remark to a nobleman, but Remus finds himself having to suppress a chuckle. He can tell that miss Marlene is having the same problem.

“And mister Vernon is such a respectable man,” miss Petunia shrieks. “I would’ve expected better from lady Euphemia’s household. I don’t know why she’d keep a man like that around.”

“Well, I can think of a few reasons,” miss Marlene says, while opening her fan and starting to fan herself. “Have you seen him? Good lord.”

“I wouldn’t care what he says,” miss Mary joins in. “As long as he says it with that mouth.”

“I suppose he is pleasing on the eye,” miss Petunia reluctantly admits. “But he still needs to learn some manners!”

“I don’t care how handsome he is,” mister Severus sneers. “These Potters cannot even keep their servants in check! And that’s the family miss Lily is supposed to marry into?”

“One of the maids told me that he works in the gardens each morning, shirtless!” Miss Marlene says, completely ignoring mister Serverus’ rude comment.

Miss Mary giggles. “I suddenly feel like an early breakfast in the fresh air, don’t you?”

Remus has never heard of noblemen and noblewomen being so fascinated with a servant, and he wonders how that can be. Then a servant holding a plate of food walks into the room, and he understands.

Normally, servants shuffle into a room, make themselves as small as possible, and keep their heads low. This young man, however, has his chin tilted upwards and seems to glide across the room with a seemingly effortless graceful elegance. The young man is breath-taking. He’s tall and slender, yet muscular. His long hair is tied in a high ponytail. The raven black colour is in stark contrast with his pale skin and light eyes, that almost appear silver in the light of the chandeliers. His facial features are almost too perfect, with his long neck, full lips and sharp cheekbones. They say that a servant is a good servant when you don’t notice he’s there, but there’s no way this man can enter a room without drawing the attention of everyone present.

Throughout the evening, Remus sees noblewomen as well as noblemen throwing looks in the beautiful servant’s direction, and he hears him being the topic of more than one conversation. Remus is no better, and finds himself glancing at the young man, sometimes catching his eye, causing Remus’ breath to catch.

Still, Remus soon feels tired from his journey and all the people around him, and he decides to retire to his bedchamber. As he rounds a corner, he stumbles upon a disturbing sight.

The beautiful servant is cornered against the wall, with sir Gilderoy looming over him.

Sir Gilderoy is a quite popular member of society. With his golden curls and blue eyes, many women find him attractive. Remus has always thought that he looks like he’s trying too hard. You can tell just by looking that he’s incredibly vain. Sir Gilderoy also has a weekly column in the newspaper, in which he details on his many adventures. In reality, it’s eighty percent boasting, and Remus doubts whether even half of it is true.

“If you can’t find your bedchamber,” the beautiful servant says calmly. “I’d be happy to give you directions.”

“I don’t need directions,” sir Gilderoy snarls.

“Well, in that case, I see no reason why I should accompany you to your bedroom, sir.” The beautiful servant uses a slightly mocking tone at the word ‘sir’.

“Are you really that thick?” Sir Gilderoy says condescending. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty, if you can’t even understand what I mean.”

Remus feels his blood boil as he realises what sir Gilderoy is propositioning.

The beautiful servant gives the impertinent nobleman a level look. “I understand your meaning just fine, sir. I was simply trying to subtly let you know that I’m not interested, as you don’t look like the type who can take a blow to his ego.”

“Not interested?” Sir Gilderoy says, almost laughing. “You should feel lucky! Do you realise how many men and women would want to be in your place?”

“Then I suggest you go bother one of them, as I have made my opinion on the matter quite clear.”

Now sir Gilderoy is actually laughing. “Your opinion? You’re a servant, you must do as you’re ordered!”

The beautiful servant maintains his level stare. “I must do as I’m ordered... by lord James.”

“Lord James ordered you to please his guests.” Sir Gilderoy takes a step forward and lets his hand slide up the beautiful servant’s thigh. “I’m a guest, and I require _pleasing_.”

Remus clenches his jaw in anger. The nerve of that man!

He sees the same anger reflected on the beautiful servant’s face. “Lord James ordered me to serve food. I’m needed at the party.”

Sir Gilderoy huffs. “Please, you’re a lousy servant. You’re much too disrespectful and you don’t know your place. Normally, you would’ve been sent away long ago! You want me to believe the Potters don’t keep you around for another purpose? With your face and your body, I reckon you’re great late-night entertainment for the most important guests.”

The beautiful servant’s cheeks colour with indignation. “How dare you? I have never!”

Remus notices that the beautiful servant is bracing himself and balling his fist. He’s going to punch him, Remus thinks. “Everything good here?” He says loudly, stepping forward.

Sir Gilderoy steps away from the beautiful servant, and glares at Remus. “Everything’s fine. You can be on your way.”

“Alright,” Remus says hesitantly. “I was just thinking, lord James, my close personal friend, wants this man working at the party. Perhaps you should let him return to serving food?”

“The party is dwindling down, and there are servants enough. I’m sure this one can be missed for...” he gives the beautiful servant a very obvious once-over that makes Remus’ skin crawl. “Let’s say thirty minutes?”

With that, he considers Remus as dismissed and he turns away from him.

“I’m a big fan of your column, by the way,” Remus says.

Sir Gilderoy turns back to him, visibly torn between wanting to continue harassing the beautiful servant and having his ego stroked. “Come find me tomorrow, and I might sign a paper for you.”

He turns away from Remus again, and Remus quickly continues speaking. “Yes. Especially your last story, where you went to Gryffindor castle, was just fascinating. How you saved Godric Gryffindor’s descendant from a pack of wolves, and her gratitude was so great that she allowed you to hold her great-great-grandfather's mythical sword...”

“Yes,” sir Gilderoy says with a pleased smile. “I was the first outside the Gryffindor line to hold the Sword of Gryffindor.” Once again, he decidedly turns his back to Remus, signalling that he’s done with him.

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand,” Remus says, pretending not to notice.

Sir Gilderoy turns back to him, barely concealing his anger. “What’s that?” He asks through gritted teeth.

“I’ve been to Hogwarts University for my studies,” Remus begins. “And I’m on good terms with its headmaster, professor Dumbledore. He informed me that the Sword of Gryffindor is safely kept in the vaults of Hogwarts, even showed me the thing. So you can imagine how I’m puzzled. How could you have hold the Sword of Gryffindor at Gryffindor castle, when it hasn’t been at Gryffindor castle for centuries?” Remus taps a finger against his chin, seemingly in deep thought. “Perhaps I should write an open letter to the paper, to give you the opportunity to clear up the matter for me...”

All the colour has drained from sir Gilderoy’s face and he’s frozen in place.

“Well, wasn’t this a pleasant conversation?” Remus clasps his hands together, acting perfectly innocent. “But I suppose we must all be on our way. And perhaps, sir Gilderoy, you have changed your mind about letting this servant return to the party? And I assume we have an understanding that this servant takes orders from lord James, and lord James alone?”

Sir Gilderoy looks like he wants to protest, but then he swallows and nods, before turning around and stalking away.

Remus stares after him, until he suddenly hears a barking laugh. He turns to the beautiful servant, who’s doubled over with laughter, and he thinks it’s the best sound he’s ever heard. He can’t help but join in.

The beautiful servant wipes tears from his eyes. “That was the best thing I’ve ever seen! His face, my god!” He looks up at Remus, grey eyes shining bright with gratitude. He makes an exaggerated bow. “My saviour.”

Remus snorts. “Please. You’re no damsel in distress. You were seconds away from punching him in the face. I think I saved him more than I saved you.”

“Perhaps,” the beautiful servant shrugs. “But a servant punching a nobleman of this stature? They would’ve had my head! And even worse, I would’ve shamed the Potter family. So, really, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Remus says with a warm smile, but when the beautiful servant smiles back just as warmly, he turns into a stuttering mess. “I... I should... I mean, I was on my way... to sleep.”

“You sure you don’t need directions to your bedchamber?” The beautiful servant asks with a wink.

Remus is sure his face is bright red, and he makes an awkward sort of bow, before quickly turning around to hurry to his chambers. Only as he’s on his way, he realises how strange it is that a servant would laugh like that and talk so freely with him. He also realises that he really doesn’t mind.

The next morning, Remus enters James’ chambers, as James asked him to come by to catch up. Once again, he finds himself stopping in his tracks.

James is pacing his room, and on his sofa, the beautiful servant is lying upside down with his feet popped up against the wall. As he sees Remus, a huge smile spreads over his face, and he rolls over and pushes himself up, swinging his long hair back. “My saviour!”

James gives him a quizzical look. “Really, Padfoot? Remus has been here for barely more than a day and he already had to get your arse out of trouble?”

The beautiful servant, _Padfoot_ apparently, makes another one of those ridiculous bows. “My arse is forever in your debt.” Then he throws a pillow in James’ direction. “And you’re one to talk! Didn’t I just have to save you out of a pond?”

James throws the pillow back. “After you pushed me in it, you did!”

Remus’ head is spinning. He knows the Potters aren’t very strict with their servants, but this? A servant lying on a lord’s sofa like that, talking to a lord like that, throwing a pillow at a lord’s head, pushing a lord into a pond? People have been locked away for much less! This is unheard of, even for the Potter family. Remus gestures between James and Padfoot. “What’s this?” He asks faintly.

“Ah, you see, Padfoot here,” James says, gesturing at a broadly grinning Padfoot. “Had run away from his previous employer. We found him after he snuck onto our property, and decided to give him a chance working for us. On his first day, he was asked to accompany me on the hunt. There was an... incident-”

“With ‘incident’ he means that he was chasing after a deer,” Padfoot interrupts. “And failed to notice that he was heading towards a stream, until his horse suddenly stopped and he flew head first into the water.”

“As I said,” James continues. “There was an incident resulting in me ending up in the stream. Normally, any servant would be shocked, apologising profusely, helping me out of the water as quick as possible and guiding me back to the estate, but Padfoot just laughed his arse off, took my horse, said he’d show me how it’s done, and went after the deer himself! And we’ve been best friends ever since,” James concludes with a shrug.

Remus gapes at him.

“My mother knows that we act more like friends than lord and servant around each other, and she’s all for it,” James adds.

“I believe her exact words were that ‘it’ll be good for you to have someone your own age around who doesn’t treat you like the sun shines out of your arse and acts on your every whim, to prevent your head from inflating’,” Padfoot says, his grin growing wider.

James rolls his eyes. “Of course, it’ll lead to much commotion among the nobility, so this week we try to act more distant in public, but we figured you’d understand.”

Remus blinks, then nods. He does understand, and he can imagine James wanting someone around who treats him like an equal. “And I assume ‘Padfoot’ isn’t your real name?” He asks, looking at the young man.

It’s James who answers. “We were very impressed that he managed to sneak onto our property, and when we discovered him, he was sleeping in the stables between the dogs! I gave him the nickname Padfoot then.”

Padfoot reluctantly gets to his feet. “I should get back to work. If don’t report for duty in the kitchens, Mrs Molly will whack me with her spoon.”

“Oh, I _like_ him!” Remus says, when Padfoot has left. He immediately blushes. “I mean, he seems kind and funny.”

James doesn’t seem to notice his blushing, and nods. “Yeah, he’s great! I know he’s just a servant, but... he treats me more like a normal person than anyone ever has. It’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a real friend!” He nudges Remus. “Well, except for you, of course, but I so rarely get to see you!”

Remus smiles. “I’m happy for you, James. It really is good for you to have a friend such as him around.”

Remus is pleasantly surprised the next morning, when opening the door after a short knock reveals a brightly smiling Padfoot. James had asked him to accompany Remus on a ride, as James is too busy with wedding obligations himself, but he knows how much Remus enjoys nature.

Riding with Padfoot next to him is absolutely great. Remus feels oddly comfortable around him. Sure, he still turns into a flustered mess when being confronted with Padfoot’s long eyelashes or bright smile, but he also feels safe with him, like he can just be himself and that’s enough. Soon, he finds himself chattering away about all the plants and animals they encounter, which many people would find boring, but Padfoot just looks at him with shining eyes and asks intelligent questions from time to time.

Remus has an absolutely wonderful time.

When he’s back at the estate, however, he sees James leaving his father’s private chambers with a dark look on his face.

“James? What’s wrong?” Remus asks, falling into step with him.

“Queen Walburga has demanded we send more men to the border to fight King Alphard’s troupes,” James grumbles. “We already sent all our soldiers! What does she want us to do now? Send farmers and schoolboys? Put swords in their hands and send them to a certain death? And for what? I will not have that on my conscious!”

Remus brow furrows with worry. “That woman and her retched war! Rumour has it the she’ll soon pass on the crown to her son, though. Crown Prince Regulus is said to have more sense than her.”

“That’s simply wishful thinking! He has never openly disagreed with his mother. We have no reason to expect his reign will be any better.”

Queen Walburga has had two sons: Sirius and Regulus. Crown Prince Regulus is, surprisingly, the youngest. The eldest, Prince Sirius, publicly defied his mother by openly contesting her policies when he was sixteen. He hasn’t been seen in public since. Opponents of the royal family claim he’s locked in the dungeons, waiting for a revolution to free him, while supporters of the royal family claim the boy had gone mentally insane and is to be kept in his chambers at all times for his own safety. Still others say he had an accident and the boy is long dead. Whichever one it is, no one dares to even speak his name in the presence of the queen. And indeed, when Prince Regulus turned eighteen, Queen Walburga officially named him her successor.

James sighs, and rubs his temples. “This is to be a happy week, filled with love and celebration. I’ll put off worrying about the queen until a later time.”

That evening, miss Lily comes to talk to Remus, a wide grin on her face. “Guess what, my dear mister Remus?” She has no intention of waiting for Remus to actually guess, though. “Miss Amelia has let it slip that she has her eye on you!”

“Miss Amelia Bones?” Remus gulps. “Isn’t her brother Edgar a lord?” At miss Lily’s nod he continues. “Then it’s no use. There’s no way such a prestigious family would want to be associated with someone of so little means as myself.”

“They’re the good kind of people, mister Remus,” miss Lily says firmly. “They’re in no need for more fortune or titles, and they want miss Amelia to marry whomever she likes. And apparently, miss Amelia likes shy, cute young men with large eyes and floppy hair, who read too much,” miss Lily adds with a wink. “I have it on good authority that miss Amelia shall be taking a walk in the garden tomorrow at noon, on her own, and wouldn’t it be a coincidence if you just happen to be in the garden at that same time as well?”

Remus forces himself to take miss Lily’s advice, and makes his way to the garden the next day. He shouldn’t have to force himself. He should be wanting to take miss Lily’s advice! Miss Amelia is more than he ever could’ve hoped for, she’s sweet and pretty, and, Remus is still disgusted with himself for even thinking it, rich.

Yet, on his way to the garden, Remus has a knot in his stomach. Shouldn’t he be feeling a happy flutter, instead of this dreading anxiety? Perhaps he just can’t tell the difference...

Suddenly, Padfoot steps out in front of him. No, Remus thinks, he can definitely tell the difference.

“Hi Remus!” Padfoot smiles at him, and the world seems just a little bit brighter. “I’ve got the rest of the day off, and I was rather hoping you’d like to go riding with me again? I had so much fun last time, and I’m sure there’s still plenty you can teach me about all those plants!”

Remus looks from Padfoot to the garden, where miss Amelia will be, who apparently likes him, who’s everything he’s been looking for, and who could be the solution to all his problems, and back to Padfoot.

“Yes,” he hears himself say. “I’d absolutely love to!”

It’s a warm day, with the sun blazing in a cloudless sky, and after riding for quite some time, they stop at a stream flowing through a green field. Remus stares at the grassy, rolling hills extending in all directions under the clear blue sky, and thinks it’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen.

He turns around to tell Padfoot so, but immediately the hills and the sky drop a place on his list of ‘most beautiful sights he’s ever seen’. Padfoot is stripping off his clothes. Remus takes in his long legs and the muscles of his back, and feels his throat go dry.

“God, I’m so hot!” Padfoot says.

Remus can only mumble something in agreement.

Padfoot looks over his shoulder at him. “You must be incredibly hot as well, riding all day with the sun on our heads. I don’t know about you, but I’m going to cool down in the water!”

Remus can’t do anything but stare. The soft, green grass interspersed with wildflowers, the flecks of golden where the sunlight is reflected on the stream’s surface, and Padfoot’s naked body gliding through the water. He feels like he could look at it forever.

Eventually, he gets himself together enough to take off his shoes and roll up his trousers, so he can wade through the water. It’s no wonder he’s frozen in place when Padfoot walks up to him, droplets of water dripping down his body and a mischievous grin on his face. Remus never stood a chance. Padfoot lifts him up in his arms, and unceremoniously drops him in the cold water.

“At least your clothes are still dry!” Remus complains as he splatters out of the water, followed by Padfoot.

Padfoot grins as he shakes the water out of his long hair. “Take them off so they can dry in the sun,” he says, before lying down on the grass. “And then come join me, so we can dry in the sun.”

Remus flushes bright red, but does as Padfoot suggested. As they are lying side by side on the grass, soaking up the sun, Remus is glad they’re both looking up at the sky. If he were facing Padfoot, he’d have no idea where to look.

Suddenly, Padfoot pops himself up on one elbow and looks down at Remus. Remus is about to say something, but then he sees the look in Padfoot’s eyes and the words die in his throat. Padfoot’s eyes flicker to his lips, and he slowly moves closer.

“Wait!” Remus says as he sits up, causing Padfoot to move back with a start. “My family has debts, and the only chance we have at not loosing our lands to the cruel mister Fenrir Greyback and pay mother’s medical bills, is if I were to marry a wealthy woman,” Remus says in one breath.

Padfoot blinks at him.

“So you see,” Remus says, slower now. “I can’t...” He gestures vaguely between himself and Padfoot.

Padfoot’s expression turns into a soft smile. “Don’t worry, Remus. I know I’m just a servant, and I know I don’t have anything to offer you.”

“I don’t want to use you ill,” Remus mumbles.

“I get it,” Padfoot reassures him. “You’re looking for a Happy Ever After, with an accomplished young woman who can help save your estate, and you should. But I like you, and I think you like me, and I’m here, and you’re here. You won’t make any promises, and I won’t have any expectations. I know I can’t be your Happy Ever After, but I could be your Happy For Now?”

“Happy For Now?” Remus repeats.

Padfoot nods.

“No promises, no expectations, no regrets?”

“No regrets,” Padfoot repeats.

Remus brushes a strand of wet hair from Padfoot’s face with a flutter of nerves and something else in his stomach, and rests his hand on the back of Padfoot’s neck. He pulls him close and their lips meet. It’s sweet and soft, and exhilarating and addictive. As Remus gently lays Padfoot down on the soft grass, he forgets all about Fenrir Greyback, debts, or Amelia Bones. He loses himself in the feel of Padfoot’s body beneath his own.

In the days that follow, Remus does have the chance to talk more with miss Amelia and he finds out that she really is the good kind of girl. Very sweet, and capable of decent conversation, though Remus himself has trouble focusing on any conversation at the many social events, with Padfoot throwing him secretive glances every time he passes by, and sometimes even a wink from across the room. Remus finds himself in an almost permanent state of blushing.

Remus and Padfoot leave with just the two of them as often as they can, which is never often enough. When they’re alone, exchanging kisses and touches, Remus feels dizzy with something that comes dangerously close to love.

He finds himself wondering what he would’ve done if he didn’t have the debts to worry about. After all, Padfoot would’ve still been just a servant. Would he have dared to follow his heart? Yes, he thinks one afternoon, while he’s curled up against Padfoot’s side, head tucked under his chin, drawing lazy patterns on his naked chest. He most definitely would have.

The day of the actual wedding ceremony arrives, and Remus really can’t say which part was more beautiful. James’ face when miss Lily came walking down the aisle, miss Lily’s tears when James read his vows, or mister Severus being escorted out after objecting.

Of course, the wedding is followed by the biggest party so far. Some time during the party, an absolutely radiant lady Lily pulls Remus aside.

“I’ve heard that miss Amelia has already turned down two requests to dance, almost like she’s waiting for a certain someone to ask her!” She grins up at Remus. “I’m sure that if you dance with her and only her this evening, you’ll be given permission to court her once the festivities are over!”

Remus looks up to see where miss Amelia is, but his eyes meet Padfoot’s instead. Padfoot quickly casts his eyes downwards, which is very unlike him, but not before Remus had the chance see the expression in them. Padfoot leaves the room, and Remus stares after him.

Lady Lily tilts her head in question. “Mister Remus...”

“Excuse me,” Remus says, before going after Padfoot.

Remus isn’t thinking clear, his head buzzing with emotions he doesn’t even want to understand. All he knows is that he wants to be with Padfoot right now.

He follows Padfoot down a corridor, grabs his hand and pulls him to his chest.

Both men just stare at each other for a moment, and then they both pull the other in for a rough kiss. Remus’ hands are tangled up in Padfoot’s hair, and Padfoot’s hands are clutching the back of his shirt.

“You should... go back...” Padfoot pants against his mouth. “Miss Amelia... She can give you... everything you want...”

Remus pulls away from him and cups his face between his hands, forcing Padfoot to look him in the eyes. “Do you really want me to leave? Say you want me to leave and I’ll leave.”

Padfoot stares at him for a moment, and then shakes his head. “No. God, no.” He pulls Remus back into a kiss.

Remus is standing at the edge of a village. He recognizes the village: Hogsmeade, the village by his father’s estate, the village he practically grew up in. He walks into the village, and as he walks, he shivers. It’s too quiet, and the atmosphere is tense. Nothing like the vibrant, happy place he knows. As he looks at the houses, he notices they’re different as well. Walls have collapsed, roofs are damaged, and windows are broken. There’s a strong smell of burnt wood in the air. Remus starts to run.

He passes miss Minerva’s house, where she teaches the village children how to read and write. The walls are blackened and the door has fallen out of his hinges. Miss Minerva herself is standing outside, just looking at Remus, and the expression in her eyes can only be described as disappointment. Remus keeps running.

As he reaches the village square, a tall man with pointy fingernails and wild hair is standing with his back to Remus. Mister Fenrir looks over his shoulder and gives Remus a wolfish grin. “You’re too late. I’m in charge now.”

Suddenly, Remus sees his mother standing there, looking at mister Fenrir with large, frightened eyes. Mister Fenrir grabs her arm and starts dragging her towards a cage.

“No! No, please!” His mother struggles and begs.

“Stop!” Remus shouts.

Mister Fenrir ignores him. “This is what happens to those who don’t pay their taxes on time,” he says ice-cold.

“Please,” his mother sobs. “I needed the money for my medical bills. Please, I’ll pay later, please...”

“Stop that!” Remus shouts again. “Let her go!”

Mister Fenrir looks him in the eyes. “You’re too late. You could’ve prevented it, but you didn’t, and now it’s too late.”

Remus wants to shout again, but all his words die in his throat as he sees his mother look at him with hurt and betrayal in her eyes. “How could you, Remus? How could you?”

Remus wakes up with a start, gasping for air. He’s facing the wall of the bedchamber given to him at the Potter estate. He feels a warm body pressed against his back, and two arms wrap around his waist, as Padfoot kisses his cheek and nuzzles his neck. “You okay, love? Bad dream?”

Remus closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. It was a dream. Just a dream. But nonetheless, still a dream that could become reality too easily for his liking. What is he doing? Duty always comes before happiness.

Still facing the wall, he releases Padfoot’s arms from his waist. As he feels Padfoot move back a little, his heart aches at the loss, but he manages to sound firm. “You should go back to your own bedchamber.”

“Remus, what’s wrong?” There’s no anger in Padfoot’s voice, just worry, and the ache in Remus’ heart increases, but he needs to be steadfast.

“We’ve let this gone way too far already. I’m putting an end to it.”

“But I thought...” Now there’s confusion, and the beginning of hurt in Padfoot’s voice. “When you came after me instead of going to miss Amelia, I thought...”

“Don’t, Padfoot, don’t! I’ve always been honest with you, you knew what this was from the beginning. You promised you wouldn’t have any expectations, so don’t put me in this position now.”

“Remus...”

“I can’t, Padfoot! I simply can’t.”

There’s a silence. Remus keeps looking at the wall, not wanting to see the hurt in Padfoot’s eyes, not wanting Padfoot to see the hurt in his eyes. Then he feels Padfoot’s weight leave the bed, hears the rustling of clothes, and Padfoot leaves his bedchamber without saying another word.

Remus wakes up to commotion. He’d expected everyone to be tired from the festivities of last night, and to leave quietly throughout the day. Frowning, he walks into the corridor.

Noblemen and noblewomen seem to have hastily put on fine clothes, servants running after them to smooth a wrinkle, tie a ribbon, or hand them some jewellery. Other servants are cleaning like their life depends on it. Everyone’s talking amongst themselves with nervous expressions on their faces.

Remus spots James giving orders while still buttoning the cuffs of his finest uniform. “Tell Mrs Molly I know there’s only so much she can do with nothing but leftovers, but I need her to work her magic. Tell the guards to put on their ceremonial uniforms and polish their swords, but no matter what, I need them posted at the gates in ten minutes maximum. And has the courtyard been swept and tidied?”

“James, what’s going on?”

James glances at him. “Put on your feast clothes, Remus. There’s a convoy of carriages on his way here, and they’re carrying the Black family weapon.”

Remus freezes mid step. “The royal family is sending an official emissary?”

“Worse,” James replies over his shoulder as he walks on. “My scouts have reported that it’s no other than Crown Prince Regulus himself.”

Rows of guards are standing on either side of the gates, stiff and formal in their polished uniforms. Lady Euphemia, sir Fleamont, lord James and lady Lily are standing in front, the women in gorgeous gowns and the man in their finest uniforms. The rest of the courtyard is filled with the rest of the nobility, wearing the finest clothes they still could, after a week filled with celebrations.

The black, shining carriages ride onto the courtyard, and stop in front of the Potters. A young man wearing dark, fine-cut clothes and carrying a sealed letter steps out. While he looks very young, is not very tall and has a lean rather than muscular build, it leaves no question that this is Crown prince Regulus. There’s something about his air and the way he carries himself that just radiates royalty, and with that fierce, determined look in his grey eyes, even the most conceited nobleman would hurry to obey his command.

The Potters bow as deep as they can, and so does the rest of the courtyard.

Lady Euphemia is first to raise her head and speak. “You must forgive us this poor reception, Your Highness. We were not aware of you coming.”

Crown Prince Regulus makes the smallest gesture with his hand and everyone gets up. “How could you have been?” He says dismissively, while his eyes scan the courtyard. “I had not announced my coming.”

“Your Highness,” James says carefully. “Not that we aren’t pleased as well as flattered by your presence, but is there a reason you are here? I mean, is there anything we can do for you?”

“Well, yes,” Crown Prince Regulus says matter-of-factly. “I’m here to see my brother.”

Surprised whispers echo through the courtyard, and the Potters stare at Crown Prince Regulus not understanding.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness” Lady Euphemia stammers. “Surely, there must be some kind of misunderstanding. We don’t know-“

“Does mother know you’re here, Reggie?” A voice sounds over the courtyard, and everyone turns to stare. Padfoot is leaning against the stable wall. Where everyone did their best to look as fine as possible, Padfoot is wearing mud-stained trousers, he must’ve been playing with the dogs, and a rumpled, untucked, wide shirt. He has smears of mud on his face as well, and pieces of straw sticking out of his hair.

Remus feels fear swell in his chest, and he sees that James pales, both worried that Crown Prince Regulus will punish Padfoot for his outrageous behaviour. Remus gets ready to push himself to the front of necessary, to fight the crown prince if he wants to hurt Padfoot or to beg him for forgiveness, he’s not sure.

However, to everyone’s shock, Crown Prince Regulus just looks vaguely amused, and even makes his way over to Padfoot.

“She does,” he replies. “She was less than pleased, but you and I both know she can hardly afford to lose another heir.”

Crown Prince Regulus stops in front of Padfoot, and Padfoot pushes himself up from the stable wall. While the proudest lord in the most expensive clothes would fade next to Crown Prince Regulus’ regal demeanour, Padfoot, in his dirty, cheap working clothes, somehow manages to make his presence just as commanding, if not more so.

Crown Prince Regulus eyes Padfoot up and down and raises an eyebrow. “So you’re playing at servant now? I must say, I would’ve thought you’d be too stubborn to last longer than a day.”

Padfoot shrugs. “I’ve come to enjoy it, actually. I have more freedom a servant than I ever had at home.”

Crown Prince Regulus nods. “That I do believe.”

Remus, as well as everybody else in the courtyard, watches in confusion. Why is the crown prince talking to a servant? And like they’re old friends!

Padfoot smiles suddenly. “It’s good to see you again, Reggie.”

Surprisingly, Crown Prince Regulus smiles back. “And you, Sirius.”

A shocked gasp goes through the crowd. Sirius? Sirius the prince who disappeared Sirius? Remus is shocked as well. And then even more shocked when he realises that he’s not shocked because Padfoot is a prince, but because he never realised Padfoot is a prince. Actually, Padfoot being a prince... makes sense. His effortless elegance, his gracefulness, his presence that draws the attention of everyone in the room. He’s regal in every sense.

“I assume you have a reason for being here?” Padfoot, _Prince Sirius_ , asks.

“Yes,” Crown Prince Regulus replies. “I come bearing news. Our uncle, King Alphard, has passed away.”

Prince Sirius blinks. “I... am sorry to hear. I’ve hardly ever seen the man, with our family circumstances, but he hated mother, so I liked him.”

“Well,” Crown Prince Regulus says, handing Prince Sirius the sealed letter. “Apparently, the feeling was mutual. He named you his sole heir and successor.”

Prince Sirius breaks the seal and rolls open the letter, but keeps his eyes on his younger brother. “I’m to inherit his fortune?” He asks, disbelievingly.

“No,” Crown Prince Regulus replies dryly. “You’re to inherit his fortune, his estates, his lands, his titles, and his crown.”

Prince Sirius’ eyes fly over the letter, and they widen further the more he reads. He jerks his head up. “I left my life as royalty behind. I like my life as it is. What if I don’t want to?”

“There’s no one else who has a claim to the throne as strong as yours,” Crown Prince Regulus replies calmly. “If you refuse, the kingdom will fall into a gruesome civil war. Is you continuing playing servant worth that bloodshed? And besides, I’m to inherit mother’s throne soon. With you on uncle’s throne and me on mother’s throne, we can finally put an end to this ridiculous war for once and for all. Mother might even agree to make peace herself if you take the throne. The prestige of having two of her blood wear crowns just might outweigh her dislike for you as a person.”

Prince Sirius snorts. “Don’t underestimate mother’s loathing for me.”

“And brother,” Crown Prince Regulus continues. “You can play servant all you like, but you were born and raised a prince. Whether you like it or not, it’s who you are, it’s what you’re meant to be. So the choice is yours. Will you add a civil war on top of the war we already have, or will you take responsibility and finally bring peace to these lands?”

Prince Sirius has a determined look in his eyes. “This was never about running away from my responsibilities, and I will not start doing so now. I will do as I must.” He folds the letter. “I’ll leave as soon as possible to put matters in order.”

Crown Prince Regulus nods. “Good luck. I’ll leave you a fast horse and some men as escort. But brother?”

Prince Sirius looks at him questioningly.

Crown Prince Regulus smirks. “Do take a bath first.” He turns to walk away, but changes his mind and turns back, a teasing look in his eyes. He makes the same exaggerated, ridiculous bow as Prince Sirius had made. “Your Majesty.”

Prince Sirius grimaces.

Needless to say, everyone is in quite a state for the rest of the day. Miss Petunia claims she always thought he was such a noble man, and always knew he couldn’t be just a servant. Mister Vernon remembers how he and Prince Sirius had been laughing and joking together. Sir Gilderoy takes the cake by telling everyone how he had known all along, how Prince Sirius is a close personal friend of him and the whole thing was actually his idea.

Later that day, everyone gathers in the hall as the Potter family says their goodbyes to their servant-gone prince-going to be king.

“I made you serve me food! I made you clean my floor!” Lady Euphemia looks like she’s going to faint.

Prince Sirius chuckles. “I’d clean your floor anytime, dear lady Euphemia. You gave me a home when I needed one, and I’m forever grateful.”

“I made you clean out my stables!” Lady Euphemia only manages to say.

James folds his arms over his chest. “As long as you don’t think I’ll start calling you ‘Your Majesty’.”

“James!” Lady Euphemia and sir Fleamont exclaim in unison, both looking at their son in horror.

“No need,” Prince Sirius replies coolly. “Your Royal Highness will do.”

The young men stare at each other for a moment, then they both burst out laughing at the same time and embrace each other.

“You bloody tosser,” James says. “I should’ve known you’d be a bloody prince. No servant can hunt like you can.”

“I hate to break it to you, Jamie,” Prince Sirius says. “But you don’t need to be royal to be a better hunter than you.” He draws back to look at James. “But in all siriusness...”

James groans. “You make a lot of those, don’t you?”

Prince Sirius grins broadly. “I do, and I missed it dearly. But I mean it, thank you for, you know...”

James grins back. “Not treating you like the sun shines out of your bloody arse? Well, Padfoot, I’m glad to return the favour.”

When Prince Sirius’ eyes search the hall, Remus ducks his head. He feels embarrassed beyond belief. Just hours ago he kicked the man out of his bed! He can’t bring himself to face him, and doesn’t think Prince Sirius would be happy to see him either.

“I’m glad the wedding was nice,” his mother says with a dreamy smile. “Lord James is such a good person, and lady Lily just sounds lovely. But what about you, my dear?” She adds with a wink. “Has anyone managed to catch your eye?”

And what can Remus say? Yes mother, I actually fell in love with this man, but I turned him down because he was just a servant and I didn’t think him good enough for me, but then he turned out to be a prince, so I guess the joke’s on me, huh?

“I’m sorry mum,” he says eventually. “I know that a good marriage would solve all our problems with mister Fenrir, but there’s still time! I’ll try harder, I’ll go to all social events-”

“Remus!” His mother says, looking shocked. “I want you to meet someone because I want you to find love, and no other reason!”

“Yes son,” his father agrees. “The debts with mister Fenrir are my responsibility, and I’ll find a solution. I don’t want you to sacrifice your future over my financial problems.”

“But how can you...”

“We’ll figure it out, Remus.” But Remus doesn’t miss how his parents exchange a worried look, and he knows that they can’t think of another solution any more than he can.

Weeks pass. The days are bright and sunny, and also the news the merchants bring is bright and sunny, of a new king in the neighbouring kingdom already loved by all, and peace negotiations with Queen Walburga being prepared. For Remus, however, the shadow of unpaid debts and an uncertain future is looming over him.

He’s sitting at his favourite spot, in the shade of a large beech tree at the edge of the garden, when suddenly their maid, Hestia, comes running towards him. She comes to a stop, panting, and rests her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

“Hestia? What’s wrong?”

She looks up at him and makes something vaguely resembling a bow. “Mister Remus, you should come to the estate right now! There’s... Oh, you won’t believe it!”

Remus jumps to his feet. “Are my parents alright?”

“What? Oh, yes, yes, yes. They’re fine, but oh, mister Remus! There’s a king in the foyer! A handsome, young _king_!”

Remus immediately sprints towards the estate.

As he enters the foyer, he sees him. He’s wearing high boots of good quality and well-fitted, supple clothes, with a silver-grey waist coat that really brings out his eyes. His hair is woven in some intricate braid.

Remus hears his mother speak. “Too kind, Your Majesty. We really don’t deserve such kindness. If there’s something we can do to repay you? I cannot ask you to-”

“Indeed you cannot,” Prince Sirius, _King Sirius_ , replies. “As asking would be of no use, since it’s already done.” Then he spots Remus and his eyes widen.

Remus had been doubting about how to address King Sirius. Should he bow? Should he say Your Highness or Your Majesty? Is he even allowed to address him? But when he looks at him, at the soft expression in those beautiful eyes and the small, slightly insecure smile, he sees Padfoot. Padfoot, who helps James prank mister Severus by spicing his food with peppers. Padfoot, who makes silly faces from the other side of the room when Remus is trapped in a boring conversation. Padfoot, who secretly prefers sleeping between the dogs in the stables over sleeping in his bed. Just Padfoot. Just his Padfoot.

“Padfoot,” he whispers and he launches forward. His parents’ eyes grow big, and Hestia even lets out a little shriek, but Remus hardly notices, as Sirius meets him halfway and they’re finally back in each other’s arms.

After a moment, his mother gets herself together just enough to speak. “His Royal Highness King Sirius just told us he paid off our debts to sir Fenrir,” she says in a small voice.

Remus looks up at Sirius, his eyes filled with gratitude he can’t put into words.

“Perhaps there is something you can do to repay me,” Sirius says. “Mrs Hope, might I have a moment alone with your son?”

As Sirius stares fondly at Remus and Remus stares fondly at Sirius, understanding dawns on his mother’s face. Before she can speak, however, Remus takes Sirius’ hand. “Let’s take a walk.”

“I missed you,” Sirius says, as soon as they’re out of earshot.

“I missed you too,” Remus truthfully replies. “But honestly, I didn’t think you’d even want to see me. I’m sorry for that night. It was no way to treat a king, prince or servant.”

Sirius shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. You were right; you’ve never lied to me. I shouldn’t have expected you to choose me over your duty to your family. You only did what you had to do.”

As they walk, Remus tells Sirius about his favourite childhood memories and shows him all his favourite places, and Sirius tells Remus how he had started arguing with his parents more and more ever since he was sixteen, how they kept him hidden more and more, how he eventually ran away from home, travelled the kingdom and had all sorts of jobs to get something to eat, before eventually ending up with the Potters, but how he had always secretly kept writing to his younger brother. Eventually they end up at the stables, where Sirius strokes the white mare he rode the Lupin estate over her nose.

“I have something I need to ask you, Remus,” he says. “But first, you must know that this is completely unrelated to me paying your family's debts to this Fenrir Greyback. That’s done and cannot be undone, and I’ll help your family in the future with whatever you need, regardless of your answer. I only want you to say yes if you want to say yes, and for no other reason. If you only want to be my friend, then I’d be honoured to be your friend, but the truth is, Remus Lupin, I’m very much in love with you.”

Remus’ heart skips a beat and he feels like his legs might give out, but he maintains his composure to let Sirius continue, as he hasn’t asked a question yet.

“I know we said I wasn’t your Happy Ever After, but you saved me from a monster and I saved you from a monster, I was a prince in disguise, and I even rode a bloody white horse here! It doesn’t get much more Happy Ever After than that, does it? So I guess I _want_ to be your Happy Ever After after all, if you’ll have me?”

Remus laughs despite himself, but he has to remind Sirius. “Now I’m the one who has nothing to offer you.”

Sirius looks at him with sincere affection. “If you were to give me your love, I’d ask for nothing.”

And Remus knows it’s true. For Sirius, he’s enough. Nothing more, nothing less. Just him.

Remus, overcome with happiness he can’t describe, takes Sirius’ face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. “It’s yours,” he whispers against Sirius’ lips, and then he kisses him. His beautiful servant, his Padfoot, his prince, his king, his Happy Ever After. 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I had this AU in my mind, and I really wanted to write it, and I must say, I'm quite happy with how it turned out! Even though it took me so long to write this, haha.  
> Therefore, I'd appreciate it so much if you left a comment telling me what you thought!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Engie-Ivy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/engie-ivy)  
> and come say hi!


End file.
